New Years Resolutions
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Rogue woke up with a stranger in her mind, and now she's looking for answers, and resolved to find them. Sequel to The Gift.  Third and final chapter up...took a while to resolve this, sorry for the wait.
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Resolutions

In the spirit of the season – and remembering I don't own him, though I wish I did at times, here is my Holiday Greetings to all of you.

She woke to conflicting images in her head, and now she's resolved to do something about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't get him out of her head. She tried, she didn't remember ever touching him, but he was there, strong and demanding. He'd kicked poor Bobby and John both into corners, telling them exactly what he thought of their wimpy, frail bullshit. Magneto tried to control him, but he managed to even put HIM in his place. The only two that stood up to him were David, and Logan.

David surprised all of them, standing up to Sabretooth like that, but even he'd had to beat a retreat when the Sabretooth in her mind flashed his claws. Right now she had a splitting headache because she had a full fledged fight between Wolverine and Sabretooth going on in her head, the third one this week.

"Will you both shut the fuck up?" She grumbled.

They weren't listening to her. One of these days she was going to have to get some control in her own mind, and then suddenly, it stopped.

_"Sorry, Darlin' I'll try __ta__ behave."_ His voice inside her mind sent thrills down her spine. Logan just growled, and she ignored him, shoving him back into the messy corner he called his.

Sabretooth found a quiet spot and settled down, and she tried again to access her memory to try to figure out exactly when she'd absorbed him – and so strongly. She remembered waking up in the hospital, Logan and Ro standing on either side of her bed. She remembered Logan carrying her out of there, and Hank checking her over and giving her a clean bill of health. She remembered the fight, and the Sentinel nearly crushing her, but nothing in between.

She hadn't told anyone yet, about him – being in her head. There were so many things bothering her about it, and one huge problem was the fact that she didn't mind, she welcomed his presence like an old friend. She heard him purr in her mind as he picked up that thought and she struggled to block her personal thoughts from him. He certainly had the will power to block his from her. She knew that wouldn't last for long, and somehow she wanted to figure this out before his memories became something she would be able to peruse at leisure.

"_You could just ask me, __Darlin__."_ He rasped in her mind, sending that thrill down her spine again.

"Like I'd trust ya." She snapped out loud, turning in the bed.

"You alright, Darlin?" Logan asked. He was sitting in the chair at her desk, watching her sleep, again.

"Just the idiots in my head." She said with a grin.

"There's somethin' I need ta ask ya, Darlin." She looked over at him; he was serious, almost too serious for him.

"What is it Sugar?"

"At the hospital…I smelled somethin, somethin I didn't like. It was Creed?"

"You did?" Her voice rose a bit – almost in hope…that would explain a lot, if he'd touched her while she was out or something.

"The thing is…his scent was strong…as if…as if that room were as much his as yours. I could smell him on your hair, your hand, real strong."

"You think he knew I was there?"

"I think he might have been the one that called us, told us where you were. What I need to know, do you remember anything?"

"No…I…wait, it's not much, but I remember…his voice, sayin somethin about someone deservin' a miracle, and that whatever it took, he was in, just let her wake up…and then I heard another voice say 'Not yet.' Wait, in between, I saw him, I musta woke up for just a second, he was holdin my hand, and I was drainin' him."

"Well, that explains a bit…you've got him…up there, then?"

"Yeah."

"Shit – you've got both of us up there."

"Yeah and it ain't pretty."

"Damn, Darlin." He muttered.

"Why?"

"It never fails…He always finds a way."

"A way ta what?"

He stood up and walked toward the door. He stopped in the frame and looked back at her, his eyes sad. "Destroy what I love." He walked out the door. She jumped out of bed, but she tripped over the blanket, by the time she reached the door he was gone.

"DAMN!" She grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and was pulling them on when she heard the bike tearing down the drive. "LOGAN!" She screamed as she ran to the window, and watched him drive out the gates. She was going to kill him when she saw him again.

_"That's it, girl, __get__ good and pissed.__ He deserves it."_

"This is all your fault, dumbass." She snapped out loud.

_"I know. I'm…"_ she could actually almost see him in her mind looking around to make sure no one else heard him. _"I'm sorry."_

"No you're not. You did this deliberately knowin' what it'd do ta us." She snapped. "Now just shut the fuck up. I don't want ta hear any more out of you."

She felt him retreat, and felt a cold despair creep over her.

"Rogue, what's going on? Who are you talking to? Where did Logan go?" Ro was standing at her door.

"I don't know."

"Rogue, perhaps you should see Hank." She looked at the other woman, and realized her keeping secrets was partially to blame for what had happened.

"No, I got Sabretooth in my head somehow, and Logan's pissed about it so he took off."

"Why would Logan be upset about you absorbing Sabretooth?"

"He said somthin' about Sabretooth always findin' a way ta destroy what he loves."

"Rogue…" Storm's face was a picture of shock and regret.

"I'm sick of this. I mean I waited around on him ta get over Jean, then waited some more."

"He never gave up looking for you, even when the rest of us thought there was no hope, he never gave up."

"I never gave up on him…but he's given up on me…and I ain't waitin' no more. It's New Year's Eve; I guess it's time for some resolutions. I ain't waitin' on Logan anymore, and I'm gonna find out what happened ta me." She reached over and grabbed a pair of shoes and a pair of her gloves.

"Rogue…"

"There's someone who has some answers, and I'm gonna find him." She almost laughed at his surge of triumph in her mind. Just because she was looking for him didn't mean he was going to like it when she found him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was sitting in a bar, his back to the wall watching some girl that halfway looked like HER strip on stage. He let his eyes slip partially closed and tried to imagine what it would be like, if she was there. He just couldn't do it.

She had too much class, damn it. She'd never fit in his world. He lived in places like this; he made deals in places like this. She'd never even set foot in a place like this unless she was in that damned leather uniform. He let out a sigh and took another full shot glass from the table and threw it back. It was New Year's Eve, and he was doing his damnedest to get drunk. He needed to get her the hell out of his mind. What the hell – make his resolution to forget the damned frail; she wouldn't want him anyway.

"Well, well, if it ain't my own personal hell in the flesh" his eyes shot open "every damned inch." She was practically purring.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Lookin' for you."

"Why?"

"It seems I got you in my head…and that you ain't talkin so I figured I'd either get answers from the real thing – or finish the job."

He laughed. She was trying to sound so tough with that southern accent and sweet mouth, but she just came across as sweet.

"Baby – go back to your dolls…you ain't ready ta play with the big boys." He threw back another shot.

"Like hell. I got you and Logan in my head, fightin constantly, I got Logan takin off on me because you're up here…" she said tapping the side of her head "and I don't know which is worse – the you up here or the real thing – you're both assholes."

"Smart girl – you figure that out all by yourself." Her entire body was thrumming with tension, standing there one hand on her hip, and he'd be damned if she didn't start wagging a finger at him. Girl didn't know what was good for her that was for sure.

"Now you tell me just how the hell I got you up there, so I can find Logan and tell him what the hell is going on."

"What do you mean find Logan?" He sat up straight in the booth.

"He took off as soon as he found out I'd absorbed ya." She let out a snarl that would do either one of them proud.

"Dumb ass…" He growled. The idiot took off and left her unprotected…he deserved what he got.

"I can't agree more…I'm royally pissed at him for this…now you gonna tell me what the hell happened?" She dropped into the chair opposite him and grabbed one of the shot glasses, downing it in one gulp, and gasping for breath as the whiskey hit the back of her throat.

"Nothin happened."

"Somethin happened, I got you in my head…" She snapped back.

"No…" he growled. "It was nothing, you were…in that hospital, I recognized you, I…touched you so youcouldabsorbmyhealingability."

"WHAT!?"

"A guy can't do one nice thing without being read the riot act…" He downed another shot.

"You just found me in that hospital…what were you doin there?"

"I…none of your business." He snarled.

"Hell yeah it's my business…I got stuck with YOU!" She grabbed another glass and threw it back, with just a grimace this time.

"I told you what happened, now leave it alone little girl."

"I got a feelin' there's more to this…and I ain't gonna let it lie."

"Fine, but let's go somewhere else to talk."

"Like HELL!" She reached for another full glass but his clawed hand stopped her, he grabbed a pen and wrote his number on a napkin.

"Here…my cell phone number…call me."

"No, I want ta hear this face ta face."

"Darlin' you're on dangerous ground…" He snarled. He winced at her reaction.

"Did you just call me 'Darlin?"

"Yeah…what of it." She was scowling now, and he was hanging onto every inch of control he could with both sets of claws. He wanted nothing more than to drag her over the table and kiss that scowl away, but he knew exactly where that would end up, and he wasn't ready to let her in yet…and it seemed the one in her head wasn't either.

"I just remember hearin' ya call me Darlin." She had a strange look on her face. Shit, she was remembering more than he wanted her to.

"I call everyone Darlin – especially when they look as tasty as you." He growled.

"Fuck you, Creed." She snapped and he bit back the laugh. Her mouth wasn't made for those kinds of words – at least not in public.

"Anytime Darlin." He drew the word out.

"I'm gonna get answers, one way or the other…" She said, and he could see the determination in her eyes. It was when he felt the gentle brush of her bare toe against his leg that he jumped…Bitch was trying to use her powers on him.

"Don't do that again." He snarled low his claws slipping out and digging into the table. He watched her pale at the sight.

"Fine – then talk ta me. I need ta know what I was doin there."

"Not here." He ground out.

"I ain't goin anyplace with you."

"Fine…" He signaled the bartender. They just glared at each other over the table as the man walked over. "Charlie, I need one of the back rooms, full video monitoring."

"WHAT!?" Her face was turning crimson, but he could smell something that was suspiciously like interest.

"I use them for private meetings, kid…don't get your hopes up." He snarled at her.

He stood up and walked toward a door in the back of the bar. He heard her gasp, and then stand up with a scrape of the chair and follow him.

"What's the video for?"

"I told ya I use 'em for business." He snarled over his shoulder as they walked down the narrow corridor. He opened the first door on the left and stepped inside. He didn't even glance around, just sat down on the leather sofa. He could see and smell the shame from her; she'd actually never been any place like this before. He wasn't sure if he was a little proud for adding to her education or ashamed that she'd found him here.

"So…" She stood there both hands on her jeans clad hips, the slip of fabric that she was wearing for a blouse wouldn't last two seconds against his claws, and neither would the slip of lace she was wearing underneath…did she even know he could see it?

"Video's for your protection…you don't like what's going on…you just signal the camera, Charlie sends in the bouncer."

"Whatever…what the hell was I doin in that hospital? How'd I get there?"

"I…don't…" He just couldn't lie to her, not after months sitting by her bed. He knew every bit of her face, he'd stroked it, even brushed his lips over hers, and now he couldn't look at it and lie to her. "I found you…on the battlefield."

"WHAT!? Why didn't ya take me ta the school?"

"I…was…" The lie would be so easy, but she deserved better damn it. She already hated him, her contempt and pity couldn't be much worse. "I couldn't."

"Why not?" He looked at her standing there, and something inside him snapped. So what if she killed him, he was going to at least taste those lips once. He surged up, she didn't even know what hit her. He had one claw wrapped in her hair, the other pressing her hips against his as he leaned in and took her mouth with his.

God she was sweet, and her scent – confusion and burgeoning arousal was heady. He didn't stop, he didn't think he could…her mouth was open under his, her tongue wrestling with his, and she wasn't pushing him away. His hand at her back traced along the top of the low waist of her pants, brushing just above her skin, her heat warming his hand. Her moan nearly pushed him over another edge, but he forced himself to pull away from her with a moan of his own.

"FUCK!" He snarled, and that's when it hit him, her mutation hadn't kicked in. "What the fuck?"

"That's what I'd like ta know." She was breathing heavy, her arms still wrapped around his neck, her fingers still tangled in his thick mane. "Is that why?"

"Sorta." He muttered, his hand still resting on her hip, his thumb brushing the bare skin above her jeans. "Your skin?"

"I woke up able ta control it."

"Really." He whispered huskily.

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad." He couldn't believe what he was seeing in her eyes – and smelling filling the room with her arousal. "Rogue…"

"Why? Why didn't ya take me ta the school?" Her fingers tightened in his hair.

"I wanted you…to myself. I was going to take you back as soon as you woke up…but you didn't. I took you there, and made sure they took care of you." He waited for the pity, the contempt, the disgust but it never entered her beautiful emerald eyes.

"That is the most…"

"Full of shit…right." He snarled, dropping his hands and trying to pull away from her. Any second he'd see it and it was going to hurt worse than the damned Runt's claws in his gut.

"No…I was gonna say romantic…"

"I don't do romantic." He snarled.

"I know." She said, pulling on his hair, and he let himself be pulled down to taste her mouth again. This time she took control, he was more surprised than he wanted to think about. Her lips were demanding, her teeth tugging on his lower lip until he gave her his mouth. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her against him. There was no way she couldn't feel exactly what this was doing to him, the evidence was being ground against her stomach.

"Damn…" She whispered against his mouth, and he could feel her body trembling under his hands.

"Darlin…" He rested his forehead against hers. "What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you doin' this? You tryin' ta get even with the Runt?" It was the only reason he could think of that she would respond to him like this.

"You JERK!" She reared back in shock and pulled her arm back and slapped him.

"Darlin – I like it rough." He grinned, pulling her roughly against his chest again, he could smell her. "And so do you, I don't care WHY!"

His mouth descended on hers again, cutting off whatever she was going to say. He knew he was screwing everything up, every hope he'd tried to crush while waiting for her to wake up, every fantasy of her waking up and not hating him – of her waking up and wanting him – but he couldn't back away from this.

Her hands were cool on his chest as she pulled the hem of his T-shirt out of his jeans and ran her hands underneath. He moaned, but didn't let up on her mouth, his hands starting explorations of their own. Her skin was as soft and warm as he remembered, warmer, as her body flushed with her desire and need. His hands slipped under her blouse, brushing the bottom of her lace covered breasts, the stiff lace sharp contrast to the velvet of her skin. God he loved the feel of her skin – as much as he loved her beautiful eyes.

The sudden pull of her mutation stunned him…and he gripped her tighter, not wanting to let go.

"My God Victor." She pulled back stunned.

"No…" Now it was there, the hate, the pity, he knew it had to be, she'd pulled him in, seen what was in his mind – in his black heart. He couldn't look into her eyes.

"Look at me."

"NO!" He roared it at her, looking anywhere but at her face, he needed to get out of here, needed to…he could hear the horns, the fireworks, it was midnight…midnight on New Year's Eve and he was with HER!

"Victor…please." Her voice was soft, and he didn't hear any pity in it. He stole a glance at her face. Her eyes were almost glowing, but not with hate. He was…afraid of what he saw there, the need, the desire, the…he couldn't even think the word.

"Rogue."

"Don't say anything…you don't have to. Logan screwed up – big time…long before he walked out on me. This ain't about him, Sugar, this is about me, about what I want…and Sugar, I want you."

"Pinch me." He muttered.

"Where?" He couldn't believe she'd just grinned at him like that…the girl had an evil mind in there.

"Pick a spot…"

"What do ya say we get out of here…find someplace really private." She whispered.

"Whatever you say, Darlin." He grinned – so much for his resolution, maybe he'd just resolve to enjoy this while he could, she was going to wise up eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

New Year's Resolutions

In the spirit of the season – and remembering I don't own him, though I wish I did at times, here is my Holiday Greetings to all of you.

She woke to conflicting images in her head, and now she's resolved to do something about it.

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He kept surprising her tonight, not that finding him in a strip club was a surprise, she'd expected that. The bike hadn't been a big surprise either, but him handing her a helmet from the saddlebags had been, along with his easy grin as he did it.

She pulled the helmet on over her hair and fastened the strap. She wasn't going to argue with him – not right now. He climbed onto the bike and waited for her to climb on behind him.

"I drive like a maniac." He growled softly, as she gripped his belt.

"You are a maniac." She replied with a grin.

"Just warnin' ya." He gunned the engine, and she had no choice but throw her arms around his waist and keep herself plastered against his back. At least with him driving she had some time to pull her thoughts together.

Things were better and worse than she'd expected…better because he wasn't responsible for her being in that hospital, he'd done everything he could to take care of her; worse because she had a very dangerous tiger by the tail, and had no idea what to do with it.

She was still stunned that someone like him could actually feel something that wonderful, and that STRONG. It wasn't just lust, although there had been a large dose of that too, but love wasn't a big enough word to describe it. It had simply overwhelmed her, and the Sabretooth in her head hadn't helped things a bit, bitching and moaning about his real life counterpart going soft and stupid over a dumb frail.

It hadn't hurt that the man could kiss, something she'd never expected, or that, in spite of his surroundings, and obvious attempt to get brain searing drunk, he smelled like heaven; of course, with as much of him – and Logan as she'd absorbed, smell had a lot to do with things these days.

What had surprised her the most was his restraint – and self control, two words she'd never associated with him before, and not just tonight, although from his ragged breathing and the burning need in his eyes, that had been a heroic effort, but keeping her for months in a hospital, just trying to get her to wake up. The Creed in her head finally had let her see what he'd done, after the real one had tried to explain, the months of sitting by her bed every day, talking to her, begging her to wake up and hate him again.

The old man still puzzled her, what he'd had to do with anything, and why he'd stopped her from draining Creed dry, she'd get to the bottom of that too, someday.

She didn't – hate him. She wasn't entirely sure what she felt, but it wasn't hate. He was a puzzle, an enigma, and for the first time in her life since her mutation had developed, she had a chance to explore that without risking someone's life to do it. She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by.

He drove into an underground parking garage, and straight to a reserved parking space. That surprised her too, that he had a place other than a dingy warehouse somewhere.

She felt his chuckle, probably at her surprise, and let go of his waist to unfasten the helmet. She shook out her hair and silently reached up and handed him the helmet. He didn't say anything just took it and hung it on one of the handlebars. She could tell something had changed in the drive across the city, and she waited for him to say something.

"I was wrong." He said finally.

"What?"

"About not caring why." His voice was gravely.

"I don't think I can explain it – but it ain't got nothin' ta do with Logan." She whispered softly.

"Come on, it's cold out here, warmer inside." He said, and waited for her to dismount the bike before swinging his leg over and standing up. She hadn't even felt the cold, pressed against his back on the ride. He turned and walked toward a bank of elevators, and she followed him. He placed his hand flat against the retracted door until she could join him inside.

He placed his thumb against a panel, and the doors slid shut, and the elevator started rising. He didn't say another word for the entire ride, and the elevator didn't tick of numbers so she had no idea what floor they were going to.

"I can touch." She said, finally, to break the silence. He wanted to know why; she was going to try to explain. "I ain't sure how, or why, but I can. When I woke up, and Logan and Storm were there, I didn't want ta touch either one of them. Logan and I have been – rocky – for a while, but still I didn't want ta touch him, ta let him know he could touch me. I didn't tell anyone, you're the first person who knows."

"Why me?" He ground out.

"I don't really know, maybe a part of me remembers, the hospital, but I don't…I can't just see you as one of the bad guys anymore."

He chuckled a little at that. "Never really was…more freelance, I work for whoever pays the bills."

"Yeah, I'm gettin' that."

"Why'd you come lookin' for me?"

"You were in my head, and stubborn, and a pain in my ass, and yet when I needed ya ta quit, you did, didn't question why, didn't try ta fight me, just backed off. It wasn't behavior like I'd come ta expect from ya. It confused me, and I needed to know why."

The elevator slid to a stop and they waited for the door to open. She was surprised again, when a panel opened in the wall, with a small alpha numeric key pad, and a small scanner.

"Password's Rogue." He said simply, typing it in. He placed his thumb on the scanner, and then held a hand out to her. She gave him hers, and he pressed her thumb to the scanner.

"Interesting."

"I like my privacy."

"I see." The doors slid open revealing a short hallway with a single door at the end. He pulled a key ring out of his pocket and fumbled for a key. He was trying to hide it but she could see his hands shaking. He finally slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

She didn't know exactly what to expect, but it wasn't what she found. The apartment was well decorated, copies of masterpieces she'd only seen in textbooks hung on the walls, the furniture was leather, but not black, the living room was in charcoal grey suede, with mahogany accents. He walked into the living room and dropped his keys onto a table and shrugged off his huge leather duster and hung it on a hook on the wall.

"You comin' in?"

"Just takin' it in." She said as she stepped inside the room. There was actually a formal dining room off to the side, with a long table and seating for up to ten people. She could see the professional grade kitchen just beyond, all chrome and steel. A staircase went up the back wall of the living room.

"Not what you expected?" This time there was a bite to his voice, a bitterness she wanted to soothe away.

"No, it isn't, I like it."

"Where were we?"

"That depends…"

"On what?"

She dropped into a chair and crossed her legs, resting both hands on the huge mahogany arms. "On what you want?"

"Let's go back to why."

"Stubborn…I told ya, I don't really know, but I ain't here ta get even with Logan. First, he's taken off and I have no damned clue where he went. Second, I'm tired of waitin' on him, I've been waitin' for almost ten years, I ain't gettin' any younger." He chuckled at that.

"So what – I'm second choice."

"No…when I woke up, it was like everythin' about me had changed. It wasn't just you in my head…I could control my power; I didn't have the patience I had before. Little things that never bugged me pissed me off, and I have to admit, you definitely put things in order up here." She tapped the side of her head.

"How'd I do that?" He asked with a chuckle as he dropped onto the couch and propped his legs up on the coffee table.

"Well, Bobby and John were always tryin ta take over up there…and you crammed them both inta corners so I don't have ta deal with them unless I need ta. You put Erik in his place, and he doesn't play his games anymore, although I do drag him out for a good game of chess every now and then." He laughed outright at that. "You and Logan are always fightin, but he's retreatin more and more, and you don't let the others bother me. I can think without five other voices tryin ta chime in."

"Wow, glad I could help, I think."

"It did – help, and you've done so much ta help me."

"I don't want anything for it…if that's why you're here, door's that way."

"I know. I'm here 'cuz I wanna be. I can't say I feel what you feel, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to feel what you feel, and it's pretty intense. I do know, I wanna see where this goes."

"Kudos for honesty." He grumbled. She watched him sitting there. "Did you get your answers?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Then why don't you take off, you don't owe me nothin."

"This ain't about owin." She said as she stood up and walked over to him. He didn't move, and she slipped one leg over both of his on the table. She stood there, hands on her hips and glared.

"You just gonna sit there, and leave a girl hangin?"

"Rogue…you don't have to do this."

"Let me clue you in here, big boy, I wanna do this." He didn't move one arm on the back of the couch, the other on the arm, his legs warm between hers as she stood there.

"I could land you on your back in two seconds."

"If that's where you want me." She grinned; she knew he could smell her, she could see his nose twitching. He just shook his head. She lowered herself until she was sitting astride his thighs.

"You just don't know when ta get out of danger, Rogue, that's your problem."

She looked at him, his eyes were cloaked from her but she could see the need and desire rekindling behind the cloak. She knew there was just one thing she could do…"Marie, my name's Marie."

The hand on the arm moved so quickly she didn't even see it, but his hand was tangled in her hair, pulling her toward him.

"MINE!" He the growl was more a whisper as he brought his lips down on hers again. She moaned. He tasted like whiskey, and cigars, and something that was just him and she begged him with her body to let her explore his mouth with hers. Her hands were gripped into the fabric of his shirt, as she held on.

"You got two choices – MARIE – you can get the fuck out of those clothes – or I can rip 'em off ya."

"Well if ya rip 'em off I ain't got nothin' ta wear tomorrow."

"I'm really likin' the idea of you in my shirt." He whispered against her neck as his fangs traced the skin down to the V.

"So am I." She whispered against his hair. She felt his claws scrape gently against her skin as he ripped the fabric away, she arched her back as his raspy tongue traced it's way to the swell of her breast, one clawed hand already cupping one, his calloused thumb tracing across her nipple driving her insane.

"I can smell ya, Darlin." He whispered against her skin.

"I can smell you too…" He pulled his head away, and looked at her.

"What?"

"I've got about a quadruple dose of ferals runnin' around in my head, I think I've picked up a few traits…" She grinned.

"You better pray the healin's one of 'em." He purred as he lowered his head to her chest again, this time taking her nipple into his mouth. She moaned and bucked against his thighs between her legs.

"If not I'll borrow some of yours…"

He grinned. "It's there if you need it – and you're gonna need it." She felt his hand drop from her breast to her waist, one clawed finger slipping under the waistband of her jeans.

"Now wait just a damned minute." She said, propping herself up on his still clad chest. "How 'bout some tit for tat here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm naked from the waist up. She sat up and started pulling the T-shirt back out from the waistband of his jeans. He grinned and grabbed the tail of the shirt and lifted it up and over his head, dropping it on the floor behind the couch. "That's better."

She ran her hands over the solid muscle that was his chest, and he couldn't bite back the moan as she leaned down to take a taste.

"Darlin – keep that up and this is gonna end here – and quick." He purred as he threw his head back against the back of the couch

"But, Sugar, I'm just gettin' started." She whispered against his chest.

His hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head up to face him. The other hand had a firm grip on her ass as he surged to his feet. She yelped in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck. He didn't say a word, just carried her to the foot of the stairs. She moaned as his arousal brushed against her core with each step, the only thing separating them, the few layers of cotton they were still wearing.

"Darlin' I can smell ya." He grinned as he hit the top of the stairs. She was just leaning her head on his shoulder and holding onto her control with every step he took. He was right, this wasn't going to take long at all…she was so close she couldn't stand it. The stairs led to a loft but she didn't take in a whole lot of detail as he lowered her onto the soft mattress, his massive form settling on top of her.

"Now what were you sayin' about tit…" he ran his tongue over one nipple nearly making her spring off the bed, only his very firm weight keeping her down and under him "for tat?" He whispered as he switched sides. She just moaned. His tongue was as rough as a cat's but he used it so gently she was writhing under him in seconds. "You taste good, Darlin."

She just moaned, her body warming by the second as he skillfully dragged her to the precipice and then back again and again. She didn't even notice when her jeans disappeared, just his tongue as he gently probed her core. This time she screamed.

"VICTOR!" She felt like she was going to explode, and yet he still wouldn't let her. He pulled back and gave her a grin she'd only ever seen on the battlefield.

"Huh-uhh, not yet." He pulled away from her and she watched mouth dry as he unfastened his jeans and slid them down his hips. She moaned at the sight of him, naked and aroused, he had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "I want to feel you around me when you cum, Darlin." He whispered as he slid his body back on top of hers.

"You'd better hurry…" She managed to grind out as he pressed against her opening.

"You in a rush?" He whispered against her neck as he slowly pressed deeper inside her. She moaned, this time with a tinge of pain. Her sex life had been limited, at best and she'd never had anything like this pressing against her inner walls before. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He whispered.

"Only in a good way…" She moaned back.

"Tell me…" He moaned as he pressed further "if it's too much."

"I can take anything you can dish out…" She said, smiling at his concerned face. He started to pull back, but she wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him deeper inside her. She moaned at the pleasure pain as he seated against her cervix.

"DAMN! Marie…" He whimpered against her neck. "Don't do that…I smell blood."

"Sugar – that's normal."

"What?" He looked down at her, disbelief in his eyes. "I thought you and Logan...?

"My skin – remember – selfish bastard wouldn't wear a condom." She didn't get to laugh as he started to move inside her.

"His loss…" He moaned against her neck as he moved inside her again, this time pulling almost out and sliding torturously slowly back in. His claws were gripping her hips, his breath brushing against the sensitive skin behind her ear as he ground against her again. His moan caused her to tighten her legs around him, and buck under him, nearly pushing her over the edge.

He only moaned as he responded to her and began a furious pace, his claws cutting skin as she cried out both in pain and pleasure as her body finally reached the breaking point and her climax crashed over her like a wave. She barely heard his roar as he came deep inside her, and then collapsed on top.

"DAMN Darlin…" He whispered "I could do that again."

"Let me catch my breath." She whispered. He pulled his head up and looked at her.

"Seriously?"

"Oh YEAH!" She grinned up at him.

"Damn…not used to this."

"What."

"Woman under me bein' willin' and able ta keep up." He grinned at her.

"Well roll your ass over and I can be on top." She grinned back.

"Later Darlin – I don't want to move right now, you feel too damned good." She moaned as he moved inside her, he wasn't joking about being able to do it again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, biting his lip when he didn't open his mouth fast enough for her. He just purred, and the vibration from his chest sent another thrill through her body.

"Damn – keep that up…please." She moaned against his lips. His hair fell in waves over her head and chest and it felt like a third hand, caressing her skin with a mind of its own. His skin was softer than she'd ever imagined, her hands couldn't seem to stop touching him. It was almost as if he had a soft, thin layer of fur all over his body.

He chuckled, sending another thrill through her body as his hips ground against hers. "Anything you say, Darlin."

He trailed his lips down her throat again, brushing against the pulse at the base before working back to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His teeth scraped against the skin, before he gently nipped the area.

"That feels so good…" she moaned.

"Darlin – I need to know." He suddenly lifted his head from her shoulder, startling her as he threw his hair back.

"What?"

"Are you mine?"

"What kind of question is that, considerin'?"

"An important one…there's somethin' I need, but I won't do it unless you're really mine."

"What are you askin'?"

"Are you mine?"

His eyes were intense, as intense as the feeling she'd picked up from him earlier, she had a feeling she might drown in his eyes. She wanted to be his, she felt so safe, so protected in his arms, without a bit of fear.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm gonna mark you." He growled. "Be ready ta turn your skin on and heal it, but let it scar."

"What?" She squeaked as his mouth descended on that juncture again. He thrust deep inside her, slipping one hand between them as he drove her to another crashing climax, this time his fangs penetrated her as well, biting through the skin and muscle to the bone. Her body shuddered in both pleasure and pain and it was only his insistent demand that brought her crashing back to reality.

"Marie…skin…Darlin, please…" It was the please that made her flip the switch in her head – that and the Victor in her head roaring at her to do something before she bled to death. She quickly shut it off, leaving the wound closed but not completely healed.

"Don't ever do that again…" He growled.

"Do what? You kinda distracted me there." She quipped.

"Darlin, I bit deep, hit an artery, you could'a died."

"I didn't, I'm fine…just don't bite so deep next time." He glared at her.

"There won't be a next time."

"Sugar, if you need ta bite, I don't care, just warn me, and try not ta get so deep – with your teeth that is." She said as she bucked against his hips, driving that part of him as deep as she could handle.

"MARIE!" He roared, his body taking over, his claws digging into her hips as she pushed him over the edge.

This time he rolled off of her, lying on his back on the mattress. They both lay there just breathing for a second.

"Shit." He finally muttered.

"What?"

"I can't believe you let me do that."

"Why – I like the idea of belongin' ta you."

He rolled onto his side, as if his massive form were shielding her from anything that might try to hurt her. He lay one hand gently on her stomach and a single claw started making lazy circles as he leaned his head on the other hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I do." She whispered, tracing his lips with one finger. He grabbed it with his teeth and ran his tongue along the pad.

"You really like danger, don't ya?"

"No…I like feelin' safe." He laughed. "What's so funny? I don't think anyone would even consider messin with your girl."

His face was suddenly serious.

"SHIT!"

"What?"

"SHIT!"

"Victor?"

"I never shoulda let this happen…"

"LIKE HELL!"

"Marie – I don't care how safe you feel, you're not. We can't…"

"Don't you DARE! You're not sendin' me away now."

"I have enemies; they'll try to hurt you…"

"Hello – X-Man here…I AM one of your enemies."

"Marie…"

"Victor, I'll be safer with ya than away from ya, you know it." She reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned on her hand for a second.

"No." His voice was full of regret.

"Yes, I ain't leavin. Get used to it. I've got you in my head, I'll track your ass down, if you try ta leave me, and kick it good when I get there."

"Yeah right…" But the doubt was leaving his face.

"I want ta be here. There's no place else I want ta be. Danger or no, it's you I want."

"I've never…damn it, woman…" She could see the frustration flicker across his face, and finally acceptance. "Fine, but you get in trouble while I'm workin' you're on your own."

"Fair enough…"

"What the hell are you gonna do about that fancy uniform you wear."

"I'll mail 'em a letter of resignation."

"Seriously." She actually felt a growl of approval from the Victor in her head, too.

"Seriously. I'm here, and its where I wanna be."

"In that case – you better get some sleep, you're gonna need it."


	3. Chapter 3

New Year's Resolutions

In the spirit of the season – and remembering I don't own him, though I wish I did at times, here is my Holiday Greetings to all of you.

She woke to conflicting images in her head, and now she's resolved to do something about it.

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched him sleep, the soft purr in his chest turning into a rumbling snore as it came out of his lips. Even Logan hadn't snored this loud. She was wondering if those nose strips came in a size large enough to help him when he rolled over, one arm landing across her waist, pinning her to the mattress, and he nuzzled right against her ear and let out another resounding snore.

The him in her head was rolling on the ground laughing so hard she didn't think he could even breathe - not that he needed to - but she was about to kick him into the corner, when she caught the joke...about the time he started licking and sucking on her earlobe.

"Haha - very funny, asshole." She grumbled. "Ah'm tryin' ta sleep here."

"Seemed ta me you were watchin' me sleep." He mumbled, the arm across her waist moving as one hand slipped up her bare skin, to cup one bare breast gently.

"And you tell the idiot in my head ta stop laughin' everytime you pull a joke or somethin', he keeps givin' you away." She rubbed her cheek against his, the stiff whiskers feeling like heaven against her skin.

He snorted a laugh into her ear and she pulled back from him a bit to look at his face. He was relaxed, she'd never seen him like this and brushed his lips with her finger tips, the long bridge of his nose, trying to memorize the feel of him, just having the ability to touch him was a miracle, that he was letting her, that was beyond a miracle.

The sudden crash startled both of them as the front door fell in, and a very pissed off Logan stormed in the door. She looked down over the railing, and groaned. How had she even considered him, he just was so...small...compared to Victor.

"VICTOR!" Logan roared and started up the stairs. His chest was heaving when he stopped, finally seeing them curled up in bed together.

"Hey Jimmy...how're ya doin?" Victor just grinned at him and Marie couldn't help grinning to. The whole situation was almost funny...if it wasn't for the adamantium blades sticking out of Logan's hands...then it hit her. Victor called him Jimmy?

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah...James Howlett." He snarled. "What's the matter, Jimmy Boy?

"Get away from her." Logan's chest was still heaving, his claws out, and his entire body was poised to attack.

"NO!" She shouted, jumping out of bed between them. "I chose to be here, Logan...now get tha fuck out, I'm with Victor."

"Get out of the way, Rogue." Logan snarled at her, reaching out to grab her and push her out of the way. She watched him hesitate, not sure where to grab her with nothing covering her skin...and then she watched dawning realization on his face. "How long?"

"Since Ah woke up." She snarled...a good imitation of either one of them.

"So you came to HIM!"

"YES! AH! DID!" She roared back. She could hear the intake of breath behind her and looked back over the railing...He'd brought the whole damned team. The look on Victor's face just made her angry. He was grinning at her, just laying there, blanket on the floor, not hiding his nudity - or arousal, and chuckling at her argument with Logan.

"JESUS MOTHER FUCK'N CHRIST!" She snapped at both of them. "It ain't like I don't have the two of you fightin' over me in my own head or nothin. Victor cover up, you're just tauntin' him like that. Logan...get over it already, it ain't like ya really love me or nothin...SHIT if ya did, I never woulda ended up here...but here is where I am and where I want ta be. YOUR LOSS BUB!" she snarled the last at him.

"Darlin' I love ta taunt him, and Jimmy, she's right get over it. You said you're done! Well then get your shit the hell out of my apartment, get your half of the money out of my damned investment accounts. YOU don't want Big Brother takin' care of you any more - then quit leavin your shit around un-taken care of. The girl came ta me, I marked her, you can take anything out of here but HER, SHE'S MINE!" He roared the last over her head, hands slipping around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

XXXXXXX

He didn't know when it went from amusement to anger at his brother's stupidity, but now he was really pissed. She was right, if Jimmy had stepped up to the plate, been a man and given her what she needed, she wouldn't have been in his bed all weekend...wouldn't have been in the damned hospital in the first place, it would have been Jimmy looking out for her, not him.

James hadn't even bothered to look him up, and from the dumbfounded look on his face, hadn't even realized he still had shit here in the apartment.

"What...Brother?" James looked at him funny, like he really didn't remember. Victor knew better. It was just his "I'm Done" shit, just like always.

"Don't give me that shit, James. I've wiped your butt, wiped your nose, wiped your blood off the floor...you ain't the saint all these people think you are and you know it. You're just as bloodthirsty, just as hungry for the fight as I am...half this shit is yours and you know it...your room is down the hall, haven't touched it in years, waitin' for you to come get your shit. I'll get with the accountant in the morning and split the accounts, not like I'll miss it much, but it was nice combinin' them...interest on double the money went a long way." He leaned down and brushed his cheek across the top of her hair. She smelled angry...and aroused...he brushed against her back and smelled a surge, and almost laughed. Jimmy almost pounced at him, and she just leaned back and looked up at him, one hand moving from his clasped across her belly to his cheek.

"Brothers?" She asked.

"He didn't tell ya?"

"Sugar, he don't know...can't remember anythin before he got the claws." She whispered.

"That's bullshit." He growled, remembering the fight at the top of the statue, just like old times...only not. "James?" 

"Its LOGAN, bub." James growled at him.

His knees suddenly went out from under him. It was one thing - to taunt his brother, pick at old wounds, but another to...take the only thing away from a man that couldn't remember anything.

"Jimmy...I didn't..." He sat on the side of the bed, his head in his hands, he felt the dip as she climbed behind him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Darlin' he needs you." he whispered.

"No, you need me...he's got his damned martyr complex to keep him goin'." she hissed.

"Marie..." He leaned back against her, and knew James could smell his guilt. It was one thing to hurt him when he knew why, but to hurt him while he was down, like this, was just wrong, even in Victor's book.

"YOU TOLD HIM YOUR NAME!" James roared across the room.

He just looked at James, really looked at him for the first time in a very long time, and realized his brother needed him, just like he had when they were kids. He wouldn't admit it, hell he was using their damned father's name for God's sake. He'd wondered why she kept calling him that, Logan, but figured he was just keeping things quiet...after all he'd used it before the experiment too.

"And what if Ah did...it ain't your exclusive property." She snapped back...Victor glanced down through the railing at the rest of the X-Men getting comfortable on his furniture. That did it.

"Darlin, I'd say get dressed but there ain't much left of your clothes. Grab a shirt out of the closet, there's sweats in that drawer." He said as he got up, grabbing a pair of jeans off a pile on a shelf built into the wall. "You don't have ta resign."

"WHAT!" she turned on him in full rage.

"Get the temper under control, WOMAN!" He roared at her. "We're goin back with them...for now."

"Why?" He could see she was hurt. He reached over and ran his thumb over her lip, then leaned down and kissed her, taking her lower lip in his mouth and sucking on it until she kissed him back. He groaned as her body molded to his, and his claws scraped her bare ass as he almost forgot who was in the room from her taste.

"He needs me." He whispered against her mouth..."and you. You're still his friend...still care or you wouldn't be this pissed."

"I don't need nothin' from you, bub." James growled.

"Oh but you do...I got YOU...up here." He pointed to his head. "I know you better than anyone in the world, Jimmy Boy, or Logan, or whatever you are being called now. And I'm gonna make sure you get it back...then you can be "done" if you want. You're my brother...I told you once, no one kills you but me. Someone killed a part of you, and I'm gonna see to it you get it back."

"AHHH, I see my present finally arrived." They all turned to look at the old man in the red suit trimmed in white fur standing in the broken door. "I just wanted to make sure, before the missus and I take off for Bermuda...she loves it there this time of year. Good to see you awake, my dear." He waved a hand at Rogue and Victor snarled. "None of that, young man. It's a new year, start it right...with the family you need and love around you." They all watched as he just vanished..."HoHoHO!" echoing through the apartment, fading with the sounds of hoof prints on the roof.


End file.
